Party all day
by rollitup
Summary: La seconde et la troisième génération se rencontrent lors de la continuité d'une soirée, la vingtaine déjà bien passée. Du point de vue de Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

Je me relève doucement. Putain, je crois que ma tête va exploser. _Bristol bonjour, me voilà entourée d'une bande de déchets qui n'a pas réussi à passer le cap de l'âge adulte. _Je repousse le bras de JJ plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu, son corps étalé sur mes cuisses glisse sur le sol. Il grogne mais n'en ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. _Désolée la gueule de bois ne permet pas la compassion, il faut que j'aie eu mon café du matin avant._ J'aligne quelques pas jusqu'à sortir de la pièce. Après m'être pris tous les meubles même ceux qui n'étaient pas sur mon chemin au départ, après avoir enjambé une mare de corps inconnus, j'arrive tant bien que mal au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine plus exactement. Là aussi, des gens y ont terminé leur nuit sur le sol, les chaises, ou encore la table. _N'y a-t-il donc pas un seul endroit où cette maison n'est pas l'air d'un putain de squat ? _

En fait, j'suis en train de me rendre compte que je ne me souviens absolument pas du nom de notre hôte. J'hausse les épaules en farfouillant dans les placards à la recherche d'une tasse et d'un semblant de dosette. _Après tout, c'est déjà tellement le bordel, autant prendre mon petit-déjeuner dignement, ça ne pourra pas être pire._ Après de longues minutes à réapprendre à utiliser une cafetière, et oui la tête dans le coltard ça n'aide pas, je peux enfin boire mon café tant désiré.

Une jolie blonde, n'avançant pas vraiment droit, entre dans la pièce. Elle longe à moitié les murs pour s'aider, ouvrant à peine les yeux. Je souris intérieurement d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui aie émergé, ou du moins qui essaye. Son maquillage a coulé, mais de manière assez sexy je dois dire, mettant encore plus en valeur ses tâches de rousseur.

« Pfiou, je m'étais jurée d'arrêter les soirées comme ça. » dit-elle en s'accoudant sur le comptoir et se frottant les yeux avec la ferme intention de dessaouler.

« C'est bien d'avoir eu l'initiative. »

Je repose ma tasse, j'émets un geste pour ranger un peu, mais renonce très vite. _Après tout, lorsqu'on fait une fête, il faut assumer l'état de sa propre maison le lendemain. Chacun sa merde._

Petit à petit, ma jolie blonde se met à ouvrir davantage les yeux. Je souris de nouveau, en la voyant observer le monde alentour comme s'il était complètement étranger.

« On se serait pas déjà vues quelque part ? » me dévisageant.

« Pas que je sache. On croise beaucoup de monde dans ce genre de soirée. »

Elle se hisse sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, brisant au passage de la vaisselle qui tombe avec fracas sur le sol. Elle émet un juron en regardant l'étendue des dégâts. Pourtant, rien ne semble perturber l'état de ceux qui sont encore dans un état second, allongés par terre. La blonde me tend sa main, après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

« J'm'appelle Mini. »

« Naomi. » lui serrant la main de manière chaleureuse. _Après tout, ce genre de nanas est rarement seul, autant en profiter pour faire connaissance._

Son regard s'illumine, comme traversé par un souvenir brillant et bien précis.

« Je sais où je t'ai déjà vue, outre les soirées. C'était dans un des albums de fin d'année du lycée de Roundview il y a une dizaine d'années au moins. »

Je ris nerveusement. _J'ai jamais été très photogénique, je crains le pire au niveau de la photo qui l'ait fait se rappeler de moi. C'était il y a si longtemps putain._

« J'ai une mémoire des noms assez développée en fait. Puis bon le nom d'une mannequin célèbre portée par une petite blonde assez excentrique, c'est plutôt atypique. »

J'esquisse un sourire. _Excentrique, moi ? _Soudain, un son de trompette résonne dans mes oreilles, c'en est trop pour mon mal de tête encore présent. Cook surgit avec l'arme du crime, tout content de sa connerie. Les autres gueulent à ma place à mon grand plaisir.

« Mais levez-vous bande de feignasses, c'est pas terminé ! » hurle-t-il en marchant sur deux, trois personnes.

Il s'éloigne, soufflant encore plus fort dans son instrument, tentant de remettre sur pied ce qui était la chaîne hifi la veille. Un jeune homme roux semble être l'un des seuls motivés à suivre cet abruti. Il avance comme une autruche, c'est l'image qui me vient directement en tête. Il semble connaître Mini puisqu'il s'avance vers nous, lui frappant l'épaule de manière amicale, mais probablement trop violemment pour quelqu'un qui essaye de se remettre de sa cuite.

« Putain, Alo. Pas si fort ! » s'exclame-t-elle, tentant de ne pas tomber du rebord.

Les pupilles encore bien dilatées, il lui sourit sans la voir véritablement à mon avis. Un son de dubstep se propage alors dans toute la maison à un volume sonore impressionnant. Cook a réussi. Alo avance dans sa direction, Cook lui tend un shooter de sa propre composition. Ils avalent en même temps la mixture, avant de faire claquer leurs verres sur un meuble en soufflant pour se remettre de l'acidité du cocktail.

« T'es un bon, gars ! » lui dit Cook, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il s'approche, traverse la cuisine, avant de se poster devant moi.

« Alors, Naoms, on est devenue vieille fille ? »

« Il est 8h du matin, Cook. »

« Et ? Y a pas d'heure pour se foutre une race ! »

Alo opine de la tête derrière lui, avant d'être pris par un violent fou rire.

« J'adore ce type. »

Cook ne détourne pas les yeux, et je suis pas du genre à le faire non plus.

Il se frappe la tête, prenant l'air faussement désolé.

« Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête, tu carbures pas à l'alcool au lever du jour, toi... »

Il sort un joint déjà tout préparé de sa poche.

« Heureusement, je suis magique. »

Il me le fait tourner sous les yeux avec un mouvement semblable à celui du balancier d'une pendule. Après de nombreuses minutes, son regard de fou me scrutant et étant persuadé de la qualité de son "hypnose", je cède et attrape le joint en soupirant.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais sur le droit chemin. » Il crie, tout heureux de lui.

Je prends mon briquet, allume le spliff, avant d'en tirer plusieurs taffes. Je le tends à Mini, qui hausse les épaules, apparemment pas contre, se résolvant à l'idée qu'elle ne pourra pas se remettre de la soirée tout de suite. Cook sourit de plus en plus, ravi d'avoir entraîné des gens à faire perdurer la mentalité de la soirée toute la journée. J'expire la fumée, en regardant le joint tourné entre nous. _Ca va être une longue, longue journée._


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis calée dans les escaliers du sous-sol avec les autres, seul endroit où les gens n'ont pas élu domicile apparemment. J'ai rien eu à faire, même pas rouler ou même sortir des feuilles. Cook s'est chargé de tout. Je n'peux même pas réussir à compter combien de joints il nous a fait tourner. Un espèce de Justin Bieber nous a rejoint depuis un moment, un gars posé, nommé Rich. Il est adossé contre l'un de mes genoux en train de fumer son propre spliff. Mini, à ma droite, à tendance à laisser basculer sa tête sur le côté, je regarde de temps en temps, histoire qu'elle ne nous fasse pas un coma. On doit être comme ça depuis une demi-heure ou une heure. Alo se relève brusquement, l'air ahuri.

« On est en train de s'endormir les gars. Ca va pas du tout ! On dirait une vieille soirée posée. J'croyais qu'on se faisait un putain d'after ! »

Mes yeux vitreux le fixe longuement pendant que je réfléchis à l'alignement de ma phrase. Je me redresse, faisant sursauter Rich et Mini qui au fil des minutes ont pris appui sur moi.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. »

Je bouscule Cook du pied en me levant.

« Tu m'as empêché de me remettre correctement… Tu vas pas être déçu, James. »

Je saute plusieurs marches d'un coup avec bruit. Je me surprends moi-même de ne pas avoir perdu l'équilibre. Je devine leurs regards posés sur moi. Je me retourne, agaçée.

« Bah alors ? J'vais pas foutre le bordel à moi toute seule hein. »

Alo a retrouvé son sourire niais, il entoure son bras autour des épaules de Rich et l'entraîne à me suivre. Mini peine à se lever, mais me fait un clin d'œil en passant devant moi. Cook la suit de près, ses yeux rivés sur le cul que lui fait sa minijupe en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je souris à mon tour, _on a définitivement des goûts en commun._

On traverse la maison, hurlant pour se remettre en forme. JJ se retrouve face à nous, apparemment prêt à quitter la maison. Cook lui saute sur le dos, l'empêchant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée.

« Tu vas nulle part, Gay J. On a besoin de toi ! »

Mini avance en dansant, Rich a rallumé les enceintes et a mis le son au maximum. J'entame une danse avec Alo, attrapant un verre au passage et le buvant cul sec. Mini semble reconnaître l'une des filles endormies par terre, puisqu'elle lui vide un verre de whisky sur le visage. L'autre se réveille en sursaut, avalant de travers la boisson. Elle doit avoir nos âges, autour de 25 ans je dirais.

« Putain de… ! Mini, what the fuck ? »

« Debout Liv, espèce de feignasse. On a un planning chargé. »

Liv trébuche en se relevant, grognant sur son amie. De son côté, JJ semble toujours convaincre Cook de le laisser partir, sans succès.

Rich se lâche complètement, se balançant dans tous les sens. Je m'écarte, roulant un nouveau joint tranquillement. Au moment de l'allumer, je ne trouve pas mon briquet. Deux jolies mains féminines passent autour de moi pour l'allumer. Je me retourne, en inspirant de longues bouffées.

« Merci, Emily. »

Mon ex-jolie rousse me fait un clin d'œil aguicheur, tirant une taffe sur le joint entre mes mains avant de s'éloigner vers le reste du groupe. Je souris toute seule un moment avant de les rejoindre.

Liv attrape un verre et l'avale pour se réveiller. Elle recrache aussitôt. _Pas de chance, il a dû servir de cendrier la veille._

JJ s'est résolu au fait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en aller, donc autant se mettre dans l'ambiance. A l'aide de Rich, il nous prépare plusieurs lignes de shooters de tequila très organisées avec le citron et le sel à la place qu'il faut. Tout en dansant toujours un peu, chacun se place derrière sa file de verres après quelques minutes.

« Let's get fucked. » dit Mini pour lancer le départ.

Chacun à sa manière enchaîne les cinq shooters qui lui sont attribués. Cook va très vite. Rich et Mini s'éternisent à lécher le sel alors que Liv et Emily grimacent à cause du citron.

« Bouh. J'ai jamais aimé les tequilas paf. » dit Alo en frissonnant, ayant terminé.

Rich lui tape affectueusement dans le dos alors qu'ils recommencent tous à danser.

Emily frotte son dos contre moi, alors que je cherche de quoi faire un toncar.

Cook, occupé à ébouriffer les cheveux de JJ en préparant la prochaine tournée, me fait un signe avec sa langue concernant Emily.

Je ris discrètement en passant mes mains sur le décolleté d'Ems. _Après tout, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui._


End file.
